


Truth or dare

by AWickedWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWickedWitch/pseuds/AWickedWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three roommates Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, on the fluffy carpet in their apartment playing truth or dare. As the alcohol flows the truths get out and they dare more and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or dare

'Truth or dare?'. Luna pulled her hair up into a bun as Hermione considered. A glass of wine was raised to her lips and she took a quite sip. 

'Truth.' Hermione sounded serious, but she looked over at Ginny who sniggered. 'Shut up.' 

'Okay,' Luna already knew what to ask. 'When, and with who, was your first kiss?'

Hermione smiled, for it was a sweet memory, though one she had not thought of in a while. 'Albert Swan. I was fifteen, I think. It was nice.'

Hermione and Luna sank deeper into the fluffy carpet, remembering the first time their lips had touched another. Luna's had been a sweet boy in her high school, but she had to admit to herself she no longer remembered his name. The second boy she had kissed though, John, had done much more than that, and as a slight tingle spread in her midsection she cleared her throat and took enough deep sip of her win. 

'Truth or dare, Ginny.' Hermione pointed in her direction. 'And don't you also cho-'

'Truth,' Ginny finished for her with an apologetic smile. Ginny was much shyer than the other two girls. She had only moved in recently, and always worried that the girls would find her boring when she had nothing to add to the stories of exciting relationships. She had had maybe one glass too much to remain sober already, but she had her wits about her and chose the safest route. 

'Same question.' Oh no. Ginny swallowed, and then offered her regular tilted smile. 

'Unless you count a play kiss in primary, I have never...' She shook her head to finish, while the other girls stared at her. 'I haven't kissed anyone yet'. 

'No one?' Hermione asked kindly, her head tilted at she studied the clearly attractive young woman sitting cross-legged in front of her. 

'This just proves what we all know. Boys are stupid.' 

The girls raised their glasses, and a clear bell ran out in the room.

'So, Luna now.' Hermione looked over at Ginny who has her face hidden while looking into the glass, and continued. 'Truth or dare.' 

'Truth.' Hermione sighed, but had an idea. 'Have you ever kissed a girl?'

Luna nodded. 'Several.' She smiled at Ginny whose face had gone read. 'They are much nicer to kiss than boys, let me tell you that.' 

Ginny giggled, but her cheeks lit up even more. 'I wouldn't know.' 

'Me neither,' Hermione added, but I have to admit, I've always wanted to. Girls' lips just look so much juicier, you know?'

'They are.' Luna closed her eyes and hummed, while Hermione laughed. 'So Hermione, never kissed a girl, what will you have? Truth? Or  _dare_?' 

There was a dangerous tone in Luna's voice, and when she opened her eyes to look at Hermione, her lips were curved. Hermione's lips hovered on the letter T, but Luna's smile convinced her. 'Dare.'

Luna grinned. 'I think we have a wonderful opportunity here. Hermione has never kissed a girl, and I.. well.' She let the words linger in the room, the air thick and heavy, before she turned her head to look at Ginny. 'Well, I know Ginny has never kissed anyone. I dare you to kiss her.'

'Ginny?' Hermione looked over at the slightly younger girl, who was sitting shocked with her mouth open. 'Really?' 

'Full on the mouth.' Luna confirmed. 'Lips, tongue, the whole shebang. Thirty seconds at least.' She took out her phone, all professionalism, and prepared a timer. 

Ginny shook her head slightly, but the girls saw it, and waved in the air.

'Fine,' Hermione leaned back and it was only then Ginny noticed Hermione had started to move towards her. 'I am still stuck with dare. You come up with something Ginny.'

Ginny looked at Luna, and just caught her eyes as they had lingered on her own mouth. She had painted them for tonight, only slightly, and she wondered if she perhaps had some lipstick on her teeth. She pushed her lips together, and looked at Hermione again. There was almost a fill minute of silence before Luna laughed. 

'Alright, I'll think of something else if our sweetie here can't. I dare you to-'

'No.' Ginny shook her head, and in one big gulp she swallowed the rest of the content in her glass. 'I'm fine. Kiss me.'

Hermione's lips parted, and she and Luna shared a look.

'I dare you.' Ginny's words held finality, and Hermione obeyed with a grin.

She sat up on her knees and edged over to Ginny. She pulled her up as well, by the hips, and let her hands travel all the way up to her neck, grazing her breasts on the way. Ginny's breath caught. 'You're sure?.'

'Kiss me.' Ginny nodded. 

It was fantastic. Hermione's lips were soft and pink and wet. Her tongue invaded Ginny's mouth, and at first she pulled back, but Hermione's hands gently pulled her back and the soft lovely wonderful  _amazing_  assault continued. Ginny had not known this was what kissing was, if she had she would have found someone, anyone, before this. 

Their lips connected and collapsed again and again. Hermione's hands grew bolder, and what had only been a kiss turned into fondling. Hermione's hands fell down to her bottom, squeezing through the thin cotton, pulling Ginny closer and closer. Ginny felt herself grow warm and wet with excitement. She wondered if the other girl did as well, but her hands stayed on Hermione's sides, afraid to go any further. 

Soon they came up for air, and they stared into each others' eyes, both mesmerised by what they both had shared. Hermione's hands were still on Ginny, and they came to rest on her lips before they recovered and sat back down. 

'Well,' Luna said. 'That was longer than thirty seconds.'

Ginny blushed. 

'And that's your first ever kiss?' Hermione asked, slightly out of breath. Ginny nodded, embarrassed. 

Luna glanced at Hermione, one eyebrow raised. 'Good?' 

'Fuck' was all Hermione said, laying down on her back. Her hand was on her belly, and she resisted letting it sink lower. 'Fuck, that was amazing. I'm so-.' She didn't finish, but Luna saw her fingers twitch. 

'It's Ginny's turn.' Luna murmured. 

'Truth.' She was taking no chances.

Luna looked at her through large eyes for a long time before she spoke. 'If I ask you, outside of the game, to kiss me next, would you?'

Ginny paused, opened her mouth. Nodded.

Luna didn't ask, instead she only held out a hand. She did not get on her knees as Hermione did, instead she pulled Ginny down on top of her. They three girls were lying next to each other, and Luna shot Hermione a knowing glance before she pulled down Ginny's mouth to hers. 

They battled. Luna's hands were everywhere, she squeezed and grabbed and teased. Hermione leaned over on one side, licking her lips as the girls kissed. Without even being aware of it, she reached out to help caress Ginny, stroking her bum, and when Luna's hand passed over her, digging her own hand deeper, she moaned. Then Luna took it further. 

She raised her thigh, nestling it between Ginny's lean ones, made her girl ride her. Ginny was shocked and confused, but Luna's hands guided her, and the rubbing sensation was extraordinary. For a second she wished they were both bare, rubbing against each other, and it was this that threw her out of the magic, and she sat up.

'I-' Ginny didn't know what to say. Luna did. 

'You're wet. I can feel it on me leg.' Ginny tried to get off, terribly embarrassed, but Luna pulled her back. 'I am too.' 

This still Ginny. When Hermione piped in with a moan of 'me too', she relaxed. Luna's leg was still nestled between hers, and she moved it. Ginny could not stop her moan. 

'Hermione?' Ginny finally said, the adrenaline in her body making her braver than she knew she could be. 

'Yes.' The girl's voice was breathless. 'What is it?' 

'You want to touch yourself, don't you?' Hermione's shocked eyes closed, and she silently nodded. 'I hear you sometimes, in your room. You touch yourself a lot.' 

'I hear it too,' Luna admitted, her hand caressing Hermione's thigh. 'It's so fucking sexy.' 

'You have toys.' Ginny began to rock again, her crotch throbbing and aching. 'I hear them, they're so fucking loud. I touch myself when I hear you, and I want to hear you now, while I touch myself.' 

The girls' breath all caught collectively. Luna's hand crept to Ginny's wet patch, and began to rub. 'No,' she said. 'We're not just going to touch each other. We're both going to fuck you, and you're going to learn how to fuck us right back. 


End file.
